Home, It's a Feeling
by Till-I-Met-U
Summary: It was a busy Friday morning in a nearby Stanford Coffee Shop when I first saw you... Paige and Emily Story. Just give it a try. A/U. one-shot.


_**A/N:**_

 **all corrections are mine... first time writing, open for your criticisms...please review so i can improve my writing.**

 **sorry for the grammar, English is not my first language.**

 **disclaimer: i own nothing, if i just own PLL, Paige and Emily would be married by now.**

* * *

Home, It's a Feeling

It was a busy Friday morning in a nearby Stanford Coffee Shop when I first saw you. You were sitting near the window, sipping your coffee, bag and T-square is on your table, and despite of all the commotion inside the coffee shop around you, the noises, the heavy footsteps of the students, the continuous ringing of the bell on top of the door of the coffee shop, the loud laughter of the group of friends behind you, you seemed relaxed, you were looking outside, your lips on a contented smile (years after, you told me that you were appreciating what a beautiful day it is that day), I don't know, but in that moment I knew, I need to know you. I ordered my coffee and approached you; luck is in my side that day for the only available seat is with you. I stand in front of you and you looked at me (you have such a beautiful brown eyes, have I told you?)

"Hi", I said, you just stared at me, brow in confusion, and your head tilted slightly to your left (you're so cute by the way.)

"I…uhm…can I sit here? W-with you?", I stammered (as you know I am really nervous), then I realized something, "uhm, I'm really sorry to asked, maybe, you are waiting for someone, or you don't want company, my company. I'm really sorry; it's just that, it is a really busy Friday morning, and this is the only available seat, and I just want to sit, and I'm just gonna drink my coffee at my dorm, and sorry for rambling."

That's the very first time I heard you laugh (and I will never forget that). You told me you are not with somebody, or waiting for someone, and sure you will like some company, my company you added, and I blushed and dipped my head. I released a breath I didn't realized I was holding when you said that (thank God). You put your bag and T-square away so I can put my Coffee on your table.

I stared at your T-square, and you seem to have noticed it and answered the question in my head. You're a sophomore Architectural student. I told you I'm a freshman and wanting to major in Engineering from Long Beach, California ( I didn't mean to say where I'm from, I just wanted to start a conversation), you smiled and told me that you are from a little town called Rosewood in Pennsylvania.

Our conversation flows freely from that moment on. You told about your three best friends in Rosewood, and how you four are always attached by the hip. In exchange, I told you all about swimming and how I don't have that kind of friends while growing up. Hours passed by inside that coffee shop but I never got bored (I skipped my first period class that day because I don't want to leave your company) you are the kind of person that can make everyone comfortable.

You told me all about your family and how coming out had shaken your relationship with your mother for a little while, but she came along, as you said, and you two grew closer since. I smile on the way you speak so highly of your father, and so lovingly of your mom, then you asked about mine, I told you how it fell apart when I came out, how my dad threw me out of the house at that same night, how my mom can't even looked at me and stopped me when I'm packing my bags, how my dad slammed the door shut on my face and how I heard him slapped my mom at the back of that door, I wanted to go back, but I know I am not welcomed anymore, how from that day on, I promised myself to never come back, how from that day on, I lost my home and myself. I told you that I worked part-time as a dishwasher in a restaurant to survive every day, that I swim competitively in high school and that is how I got my scholarship at Stanford. I looked at you, and your eyes never judged, never questions, your eyes showed me understanding that day, you put your hand above mine and hold it. That moment I knew that I like you.

Then, you told me that you're gonna be late in class, you gather your things and stood up.

"Emily…Fields", you told me, when we were at the door (yeah, we got carried away and never really got each other's name).

"Paige, Paige McCullers", I told you, and I put my hands in the air and you shake it while we both laugh.

I asked you if I will ever see you again, you looked at me and said yes, then you wrote your number in my arm, kissed my cheek, and told me that you had the greatest time. I watched you turned your back at me and walked to the main campus (I saw jog when you rounded the corner, maybe you are really that late, sorry). Maybe I looked weird but I don't care, I just stand there stunned and blushing. I can still feel your lips on my cheek and I promised myself next time it will be on my lips.

* * *

We made love that night on my dorm room after we saw again each other that afternoon, I saw you leaving your last drawing class for the day, I approached you, and asked you if I can treat you dinner (up to this day we still argue if the dinner was our first date or the one in the coffee shop). I treated you pizza and walked you home to your dorm. I thought the night's gonna end there, but as I was crossing the street I heard you called my name, you told you forgot to say thank you, I'm gonna tell you that it was a pleasure, but you're already leaning into me, and before I know it, you're kissing me in the middle of the street. You asked me if I have a roommate and if can show you my dorm room (you're always been a flirt, and you know I will always tease you about it years after).

I already knew what's going to happen the moment I locked my door. I always knew in the way you shook my hand that morning that we're gonna end up naked in my bed. I already knew you're going to be my first (and hopefully my last) the moment you kissed me on that street, and I knew that moment you came undone on my fingers and called (scream, I might say) my name, I knew, I already love you.

We never really questioned that it's just been a day.

You never really questioned me, when I told you I love you as we lay naked on my sheets that same night (you told me you felt the same, days after).

You never really questioned anything that happened between us that night.

You just contently fall asleep with me.

* * *

It was a cold really early December morning when we reached Rosewood, you asked me to have thanksgiving dinner with you and your family. You've been my girlfriend for three months now, but I never really met your parents or your friends, you assured me that they will love me and you know I always believe you.

I cried so hard when your mom and dad welcomed me to your home and hugged me. I cried even more on that dinner table while your dad prays, because I just realized this thanksgiving I actually have a home and someone and something worth thanking for.

I got teary eyed again the next morning while we prepare to go back to Stanford when I promised your mom, while she hugs me on your door, that I'm gonna be back again on Christmas, New year, her birthday, your dad's birthday, the next thanksgiving, the next Christmas and the next and the next. It seemed like a promise to her that I will never leave you, that I'm gonna be with you for the longest time.

Less than a year in our relationship, I asked you if we could move in together, I finally afforded a little apartment near the campus with one bedroom (that we don't really mind), a small kitchen and a balcony. I remember you telling me (I mean, showing me) again and again how you love me that night when I asked you.

I still remember having our first real big fight, I knew for a while now that it is coming. Living together is hard, it really tested our relationship. We fought about bills, expenses, loans, plans, missing tampons, bills, who's gonna cook, bills, who takes shower the longest, bills, bills, money, money, money, and it became too much for the both of us. I still remember you leaving me in the middle of the night after fighting again about money, you told me you need some time to think, and I let you go. I cried so hard that night that my eyes puffed so big I cannot see anymore. I called you and texted you so many times apologizing, I knew I made mistakes. I never knew where you'd go that night, but when you come back, crying and apologizing to me, I knew I will never ever let you go again, even when we're In a big fight, even when you keep on insisting that I'm using all the tampons, even when you called my architectural and structural designs ugly (what's with you architecture guys and aesthetics?), even when we run out of money and can't pay the bills anymore (you know, I can be broke and homeless with you), even then, I will run after you and tell you I love you so many times that you could never doubt me (you never did).

You promised me you will never leave me again after that night (and it's true, until now you never did, even when I'm annoying).

* * *

Fifteen years has passed since that morning in the coffee shop, I found myself again in your thanksgiving dinner. I looked at all the people surrounding us, Wayne, already retired now, Pam, that's really thankful that I'm still keeping my promise to her (yup, still going to your childhood home on thanksgiving even though we have our own now), Charlie, our six-year old daughter that looks exactly like you, but your parents and friends keeps on insisting that is just like me, who is now sitting on the lap of his Grandpa Wayne telling him stories about her friends and the beaches in California and complains how cold Rosewood is, then, running around the house is Max, our two-year old son, the full of energy boy (who Pam keeps running after). We all laugh when Pam finally catches him and teach him again to call her 'Lola', but Max keeps on calling her 'Wowa'.

And then, there's you (Architect Emily McCullers), my wife for ten years now, right here by my side, holding my hands, while we watched your parents and our children play in the living room. I never thought I will ever found myself again, but I did, because of you.

You always told me "Home is not a place, it's a feeling", and it is what I always feel when I'm with you. You are my true home.

Now, I'm crying again, in the dinner table, while Wayne says the prayer, because I don't think it is possible that I will be more thankful than what I did on our first thanksgiving together, but I am. I look at all the people (my Family) around the table, Wayne, Pam, Charlie, Max, and I looked at you, the love of my life, and you looked at me too and smile and kissed my hand. Right then and there I feel complete; I know I will now forever have a family that will never leave me.

You kissed my hand again; I know it is a promise that you will be with me tomorrow and every other tomorrow on the rest of our lives. I leaned on your side and kissed you on the cheek. (Emily, you are my Home, my everything).

The End.

* * *

 **A/N2: so verdict?**

 **have a nice day!**

 **Paily today, Paily tomorrow, Paily forever!**


End file.
